felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Mist ocean
Danger : Hazardous Sub zones: Kjol cliffs, Kryromia Fields Inhabitants : blue sphinxes, lightning elementals, air elementals, fog elementals, storm sprites, earth mouths, stone snails , ouraghins, mist clematis This immense zone is actually not an ocean, but a perpetually fog-covered plain next to the great rocky fields. The ground is blanketed with thick grass, taller than a human, and is battered by relentless storms and extremely powerful cyclonic winds, with some gusts violent enough to carry away a person. The deafening noise produced when the waves strike the vegetation sounds like ocean waves crashing on the shore. Like in the misty glade, the fog here is magical and has a few strange properties. The most remarkable one being that it remains unaffected by the wind and even offers slight protection against it when thick enough. This is a blessing for light creatures such as humans, whose best bet is to stick close to the ground, where the vegetation offers shelter and where the mist is the thickest. However, the mist also tends to saturate the wind with magic and sometimes suddenly changes its direction, creating zones of turbulence that can turn into magical tornadoes, a rare but very deadly phenomenon. The fauna of the mist ocean is pretty unique and have adapted to the extreme enviroment here. Aerial creatures have stronger or immaterial wings in order to be able to fly in the relentless wind, while most ground creatures are slow and heavy, often possessing a shell of some sort. One of the most dreaded predators of this zone is the mist clematis though, a carnivorous plant sticking out of the mist layer and vacuuming prey in with suction powerful enough to overcome the wind. Legends tell of the old ruins of an ancient, and rich, civilization standing somewhere in the ocean. It's nigh impossible to find it though, lost as it is in the immensity of the plains and the perpetual fog. Academy of Sentinels The Academy of Sentinels was founded by the Sphinx sentinel Usam and is situated somewhere in the Mist ocean. The building is, for the most part, underground, looking pretty flat from the outside. At its top is a circular and open arena protected by large and extremely solid slanted-walls acting like wind-shields, in order to defect the deadly cyclonic winds of the region. Usam's primary aim was to mentally prepare young sphinxes for their task, through intensive techniques of meditation and concentration. The success of the academy earned it a great reputation though and, progressively, its teachings were expanded to other races as well. To Usam's surprise many of these new disciples began to develop unusual psychic abilities for their races. He realized that his particular meditation-based training could awaken latent psychic abilities in some individuals. Over time the academy grew in fame, and is now open to anybody who is serious in studying, without distinction of race or size. There is no entry test to attend to be let in, just reaching and managing to find the academy is considered proof enough of being capable and crafty. Acceptance is decided after a short meeting with one of the sphinx in charge, to determine if the aspirant is serious and won't cause trouble. Eating or harming another member is greatly frowned upon, and generally leads to an immediate lifetime banishment. Kryromia fields Danger: normal Inhabitants: miaxi, chrotinids, bloom dryads, dryads, mantoids Located south west of Mist ocean, this region consists of a massive field of flowers coming in an amazing variety of species, shapes, and colors. What makes this region so unique, though, are the massive "forests" of tree-sized flowers that dominate the area, some of which are nearly a hundred feet tall. Due to the sheer amount of towering flora, the "forest" floor is typically bathed in twilight, dotted by numerous patches of bright light where openings appear between the flowers. Due to the close proximity to the mist ocean and the great rocky fields, rain showers are relatively common, keeping the plants well moisturized in the process. Several species of rare flowers can only be found here, some of which possess unique medical value. Due to the high concentration of flowers of both the normal and "jumbo" variety, several times a year, the sky becomes thick with pollen and the seeds of species that rely on wind dispersion. Needless to say those with pollen allergies should avoid this area during those times. Usually these huge clouds of seeds or pollen will we be swept north by the winds across Felarya, though many of the flowers wont grow outside the Kryromia fields for unknown reasons. It has been noted that magic is particularly strong here, with many of the plants literally saturated with it. This appears to be one of the reasons for their massive growth, vibrant colors, and fragrant scents. The clouds of pollen that float out of this field have become incorporated into a religion within the tribes living in the neighboring areas. Known as "Capitagiuspicy", this practice is led by a prime lectornus who "reads" the pollen in order to divine the will of the "Flower Goddess" who is said to inhabit the Kryromia fields. By studying the pollens coloration, smell, and even texture, the prime lectornus can "predict" when it will rain, how well the crops will grow during the growing season, learn of ones destiny, and even know whether or not it is safe to leave ones village without fear of predators. While looked down upon by most other religions, the readings have been surprisingly accurate, though many claim it is just a coincidence. Most of the life in this region is highly camouflaged in order to mimic the Kryromia flora. Bloom dryads are relatively common here, as well as the many miaxi whose colonies pollinate the numerous flowers. A unique mantoid subspecies, the "flower mantoids", live here, coming in a variety of elegant forms that closely resemble the massive flowers from which they ambush their prey. The fauna, however, is not the only thing to worry about. Some of the Kryromia flowers are actually carnivorous, hiding a mouth and tendrils between their petals to devour unsuspecting preys. Despite these dangers, many still find this region to be one of the most beautiful in Felarya. Dumancal Danger: normal Dumancal is a massive set of ruins far in the west of Mist Ocean. Wedged between the south of Kryromia Fields and a thick forest to the west, the abandoned city looks remarkably intact. The derelict buildings seem like they were abandoned without any visible sign of a struggle, just as if everyone got up and left, or mysteriously vanished. The city has been remarkably well preserved although some buildings are choked out by vines and entire streets have disappeared beneath a bright, multicolored blanket of flowers of all size. The remarkable preservation of Dumancal has enabled many tales and legend to spread about that mysterious city. Unfortunately, its walls are rather bare, with little in the way of hieroglyphs, runes, or pictures that would tell its tale. The rare swirling, elegant designs that have been uncovered show the figures of nagas and inus, leading to speculations that the two races lived here in harmony long ago. The forested mountainside behind Dumancal has several caves leading deep inside, where ancient mine shafts can be found. Not much of the city has been explored, as only two adventuring parties ever managed to make it all the way out there, through the perilous Mist ocean, and back. In fact, the city was only discovered about fifty years ago but the triumphant return of the first party, along with an impressive haul of riches, sparked much curiosity into its origin, making it a recent and popular subject for scholars to theorize about. Kjol cliffs Danger: normal Inhabitants: harpies Those massive cliffs form a natural frontier and a striking change between the thick, dark, Dridder forest situated on high grounds, and the flat, endless expanse of the Mist ocean below. "Kjol" means shimmering in ancient elvish. Indeed, the cliffs are made of a white shining stone that reflect the sun when it manages to pierce the mist. In the right conditions, seen from the Mist ocean, the cliffs can form an almost blinding barrier. Some rare plants and flowers grow directly on the wall. The Motamo river running through the Dridder forest pours over the edge in a majestic waterfall. The further south you go, the less high the cliffs gradually become, to finally disappear into the Mist ocean proper. *Credits to Shaman for the Academy of sentinels idea, to Archmage Bael for Dumancal and to Jasconius for the Kryromia fields. Category:locations